


farewell

by memorial



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorial/pseuds/memorial
Summary: Iker learned that he hates farewells.





	farewell

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to anne (my beta), thank you so much for your help, ily ❤️

Leaving Madrid was something that never crossed Iker's mind. Then, the most unexpected day of his life came and the weirdest feeling came too.  
It felt like a shot, his heart couldn’t ache more than that.

 _What are you gonna say to the fans?_  
_To the press?_  
_What are you going to do about your feelings?_

The silence was violent. Everyone was sure he would stay. _He_ was sure. The final decision came like a nightmare.

_It’s your time. You must leave._

He could picture every moment he lived, when he was out of breath and feeling butterflies in his stomach before the finals. The relief after the win. And let’s not forget about the kisses. Warm, slow kisses.

 _Sergio_.

When he found out that Iker was leaving Madrid, all he could do was cry. It was painful. Iker felt rude. Iker felt like a… cold hearted asshole that just broke Sergio’s heart. He also felt his cheek burn after Ramos hit him in the face.

"How dare you?", he cried out, following with an apologize.

“You’ve waited your whole life to be Madrid’s captain. Now it’s time.’’

Iker’s mouth was dry. Sergio cried like a child.

“No. You weren’t supposed to leave. Not like this.”

The captain gave him a warm smile but his eyes were sad. Sergio repeated _Un segundo más_   desperately, several times, while hugging Iker. He wanted to kiss Ramos, just like the first time they kissed, after training all day, when everybody left and it was just the two of them standing there in silence. Stroking Sergio’s long hair, Iker's hands were shaking. It feels like a spark. _It burns._  
  
_Hell._

“It’s not a goodbye.” Iker insisted. “We could call this a "see you later", maybe.” Sergio grinned, trying to ignore his stomach burning in pain and, when he tried to say something, anything to try to comfort Iker, he kissed him passionately. It was silent, just like the first time, but it was different, somehow.

“See you, then.”

Sergio pulled away, giving him his last words. Seconds after that, Iker was standing there, alone. He never thought it would be like that; he couldn’t imagine something like that before. And now Iker learned that he hates farewells.


End file.
